


gift

by yutae (shinsoukoku)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Shibari, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsoukoku/pseuds/yutae
Summary: doyoung asks jungwoo what he wants for his birthday.





	gift

"what do you want for your birthday, though? seriously."

jungwoo puts a hand under his chin and pretends to look deep in thought. "hm...."

"come on," doyoung says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "anything you want."

"your everlasting love." jungwoo grins, and doyoung makes a noise of exasperation.

"okay, okay...i'll think about it seriously for a bit. i'll tell you tomorrow, i promise." jungwoo smiles and pecks him lightly on the lips.

 

* * *

 

doyoung takes the lid off the box, slowly.

the first thing he sees is a large amount of rope, curled into a circle, and he feels like his heart nearly stops.

he doesn't know _what_ he should have expected, honestly. he had no idea what to think when jungwoo approached him just a few hours ago, pressing the box into his hands and declaring brightly, "here. it's my birthday present!"

"but...i'm supposed to get something for you?" doyoung had squinted his eyes, confused.

jungwoo shook his head. "oh, you will. open it later, okay? and don't ask me anything about it. it'll ruin the surprise." his smile was so disarming, all doyoung could do is agree.

and now here he was. with a cardboard box filled with rope. and a blindfold, he notices. and a _ball gag._

 _fuck._ how the hell was he going to do this when the mere thought of jungwoo tied up and blindfolded and gagged made him—wait, what was that?

he spots a small piece of paper next to the rope. doyoung picks it up cautiously.

it's diagrams of rope crisscrossing over arms and torsos and legs, along with words for instruction, and he suddenly finds it hard to breathe. the mental of image of jungwoo like that sends a pang of arousal straight to his dick.

he shakes his head, trying to clear it, and picks up the rope in his hands. it's not as rough as it looks, gliding softly between his fingers. he wraps one end around his wrist and tugs on it with his other hand, just to get the feeling of it—the pain is nice, he thinks. maybe he could convince jungwoo to try it on him some other time.

he sets the rope down, wanting to study the paper carefully, but something else in the box captures his eye. previously obscured by the rope is a small, white bottle with a handwritten label:

_crush them and mix them in the food xx_

_p.s.: you have my full permission to use these. don't even think about backing out._

he unscrews the cap, hands shaking slightly. inside are a few pills. _sleeping pills,_ he realizes.

jungwoo didn't just want doyoung to tie him up prettily—he wanted doyoung to purposely drug him and do it while he was unconscious, waking up with a blindfold over his eyes and a gag in his mouth.

doyoung's fingers are turning white at how tightly he's gripping the bottle. he sets it back down in the box and palms at his dick through his pants.

"fuck," he groans. he picks up the paper from where he discarded it earlier and starts to skim, flipping it over. he slips his pants down, dipping his other hand into his boxers. he strokes himself slowly in an attempt to relax a little.

he notices a message written in the bottom right— _tell me if you're uncomfortable, okay? we can always do something else, or change it up a bit._

doyoung smiles. jungwoo was always so considerate.

he takes his phone out of his pocket and calls jungwoo, still touching himself.

"hello?" jungwoo's cheery voice greets him.

"hey, uh," he lets out a sharp exhale at the thought of that voice whimpering around a gag, "you should come over next week for dinner. to celebrate. just us. i'll order something."

"alright," jungwoo says, while doyoung tries to steady his breathing a bit. "can we get chinese food?"

"yeah, of course." he bites his cheek to hold back a moan.

"okay! i gotta go now, love you."

"you too. bye," he chokes out, and hits the end button immediately after. finally, he lets out the soft moans he'd been holding back—not that jungwoo wouldn't have picked up on what he was doing anyways.

a notification pops up. it's a text from jungwoo.

_you're excited, right?_

_yeah,_ he types. _can't wait!_ he struggles a bit to add a heart emoji using just his thumb. he sets his phone down and closes his eyes, focusing on stroking faster.

he cums to the thought of jungwoo whining and straining against the rope.

 

* * *

 

"hi!" jungwoo greets him with a soft kiss on the mouth, wrapping his arms around doyoung.

"happy birthday," he says, kissing him back.

jungwoo grins, stepping back and slipping his hand into doyoung's. they sit on the couch, half-watching whatever's on tv while eating and talking. doyoung tries to discreetly watch jungwoo every time he puts food his mouth, looking for some sort of reaction or change in his expression, but nothing happens.

anxiety flares up in his stomach for a second— _what if it didn't work?_ he takes a deep breath and reminds himself that jungwoo is really good at acting unaffected by things. it would be fine.

sure enough, about an hour later, jungwoo lays his head on doyoung's shoulder and mumbles, "i'm sleepy, hyung."

doyoung caresses his hair. "want me to carry you to bed?"

jungwoo makes a contented noise in response. doyoung takes a few deep breaths to calm his heartbeat, then scoops up the other in his arms and heads to the bedroom.

he sets jungwoo down on his sheets softly. he sits on the edge of the bed, watching jungwoo's chest rise and fall as his breathing steadies and his limbs relax. doyoung waits a few more minutes, just to be sure, then slowly gets up and slides the box out from under the bed.

he takes the rope out, trying to steady his hands—he's nervous but still horribly excited. he sets it on the table, then starts to push jungwoo's shirt up, struggling a bit to maneuver the other's arms to get it all the way off. he does the same with the pants, lifting jungwoo's legs up to slide them off. he stops for a moment to admire the smooth, beautiful expanse of the other's skin.

he can't wait to see it covered in rope.

he slips jungwoo's boxers off, too, and groans at the sight that greets him.

a black silicone plug is nestled inside his ass.

he shivers at the thought of jungwoo with that inside him all evening—he'd barely even made any reactions to it. it's enough to make his erection strain against his pants. he doesn't take them off, though. doyoung had a job to do. he quickly pulls up the video he'd studied over and over the past few days.

he takes a deep breath and picks up the rope again.

 

* * *

 

doyoung steps back to admire his handiwork. it was a bit difficult to do, having to keep turning jungwoo over and over, but it was so fucking _worth it._

jungwoo is absolutely beautiful—blindfold over his eyes, ball gag in his mouth, rope circling his body. his arms are tied together above him, and his legs are spread open, rope crossing between them that kept the plug snug in his ass.

doyoung can't take it. he pulls down his own pants and starts to stroke, drinking in the sight of jungwoo so spread out and vulnerable like this, all for him. it takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to cum in his hand, and he lets the exhaustion of it carry him into a contented sleep.

 

* * *

 

he wakes to the sound of muffled whining.

the second he realizes what it is, arousal shoots through his body. he sits up to see jungwoo propped up against the headboard, struggling against the rope and making noises.

"oh, baby...you're so beautiful," doyoung says softly, reaching out a hand to cup jungwoo's cheek. he lets out a whimper in response.  
  
doyoung runs a hand down jungwoo's chest, tugging at the rope tightly. "so good for me," he praises. he wraps his hand around jungwoo's cock and strokes slowly.

jungwoo moans and squirms against his bonds, thrusting his hips into doyoung's touch. doyoung moves faster, thumb caressing the head, and jungwoo continues to cry out, panting and moaning.

those sounds alone, along with the slick between his hands and jungwoo's dick, are enough to get him fully hard. he keeps stroking, whispering, "cum for me, baby," until jungwoo releases all over his hand.

doyoung doesn't stop, though. he continues to move his hand, milking the other through every last drop, and continues after that. jungwoo starts whining again at the overstimulation. the sounds are even better than before—jungwoo's voice starts to crack, and he tries to plead with doyoung to stop but his words are muffled by the gag.

"c'mon," he says. "you wanna be a good boy for me, right? all nice and spread out like this." doyoung smiles and uses his other hand to start sliding the plug out of jungwoo's ass. jungwoo gasps around the ball in his mouth and cries out desperately as doyoung suddenly shoves it back in. he fucks him with the plug, still stroking jungwoo's cock with the other.

"cum for me again, babe," doyoung says, pulling the plug out all the way in one go, and jungwoo cums a second time. there's less than before. he smears it on jungwoo's thighs and admires it for a moment. he watches as the other's ass clenches around nothing, gaping a bit.

doyoung lines his dick up with jungwoo's hole and pushes in roughly, making him cry out. he groans at the feeling of jungwoo around him and starts to thrust shallowly. he lets out moans of his own, wrapping his hand around jungwoo's dick again and moving in rhythm to his thrusts.

jungwoo can't stop making high-pitched, pathetic whines and doyoung absolutely loves it. he pounds even harder, thighs burning, until he releases inside jungwoo, panting heavily. jungwoo spasms in his hand, a weak spurt of cum barely dripping out. he shudders as wave after wave of pleasure hits him, grinding slowly into jungwoo until it's over.

doyoung's eyes flutter closed for a moment until the brief silence is interrupted by a whine. he pulls out, even more cum splattering across jungwoo's thighs, and unfastens the gag around his mouth. he pulls the blindfold off, too.

jungwoo exhales deeply, blinking and trying to adjust his eyes. "holy shit." his voices cracks, and he coughs, trying to clear it.

"happy birthday," doyoung says, smiling, and kisses him open mouthed. they stay like that for a bit, tongues sliding against each other, until jungwoo pulls away.

"come on, untie me. i wanna cuddle with you."

doyoung obliges. he undoes the knots around jungwoo's wrists and discovers raw, red marks in place of the rope. he presses on them gently. jungwoo winces.

"those'll last for a while," he comments, continuing to undo the rope around the other's body.

"yeah. i like that." jungwoo smiles.

doyoung unties the rest, trailing kisses on the red lines across his chest. the other stretches his legs and grimaces. "i'm so fucking sore."

doyoung laughs. "i'll give you a massage later."

"alright. but now i really need to sleep. we can clean up later."

"you sure?" he teases. "there'll be dried cum on your thighs."

"not the first time that's happened," jungwoo yawns sleepily, and proceeds to turn over and pass out. doyoung wants to get up to grab a towel, but his eyes close of their own accord and he falls asleep, too.


End file.
